xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Dr. Victor Fries(Mister Freeze)
Dr. Victor Fries '''was a scientist specializing in cryogenics, who through tragic circumstances became the villain known as '''Mr. Freeze. History Victor Fries was one of GothCorp's most brilliant scientists and cryogenic researchers. When his wife Nora Fries became infected with a deadly disease, he developed a special freezing cell and planned to cryogenically hold her until a cure was found. However, Fries had been misappropriating GothCorp's money, leaving the company in debt and the experiment unauthorized. When he was interrupted by GothCorp CEO Ferris Boyle, a fight ensued and Fries grabbed a handgun, pointing it at Boyle and his security guards. Fries was then calmly ordered to drop the gun; reasoning that it is not his nature to resort to violence and that a possibility may exist for him to legitimately bankroll Nora's experiment. When Boyle's smooth talk got to Fries as he relaxed and let down his guard, the deceitful CEO kicked the scientist into a lab table full of beakers which exploded. The resulting explosion smashed Fries into his cryogenic freezing tanks and the accident soaked his entire body with the freezing solution and rendered him unable to survive outside of a sub-zero environment. Vowed revenge on those who had wronged him, he became known as "Mr. Freeze" after creating a vacuum tight suit which maintained his body temperature at 50 degrees below zero and tripled his strength as well as building a laser-powered cold gun. Driven by hatred over the destruction of his life and maddened by his condition, Mr. Freeze sought revenge on Ferris Boyle. He first attacked GothCorp, although his plan was stopped by Batman who managed to capture one of Freeze's underlings. Freeze intended to kill Boyle in revenge at a party where the GothCorp CEO was due to earn the "Gotham Humanitarian of the Year" award, but Batman foiled it on account of Freeze putting innocent civilians in danger in his quest for vengeance. Freeze managed to trap Boyle in an ice cake up to his waist when Batman tackled him and the fight ensued. However, Batman had defeated Freeze using a thermos of chicken soup at the spur of the moment to crack Freeze's helmet, thus raising his body temperature and rendering him unconscious. Batman handed over the video security footage to the Gotham Police; presenting evidence that led to Boyle's arrest for his misdeeds. Fries was also arrested and placed into a sub-zero holding cell in Arkham Asylum. Unsuited, Freeze wore a prison uniform and holding a snow globe of a ballerina which resembled his wife and crying to himself that he failed to save her but hopes she is living peacefully in Heaven, where they may be together again Weapons Write the second section of your page here. Category:DC Universe Category:Immortal Category:Gunslinger Category:Metahumans Category:Armor Users Category:Super Centenarians Category:Cyborgs Category:Suicide Category:Batmans Rogue Gallery Category:Kidnapper Category:Thief Category:PHD Category:PHD Category:Gotham City Category:DCAU Category:Robots Category:Convicts Category:Americans Category:Murder Category:Serial Killer Category:Humans Category:B Class Category:Arkham Asylum Category:Male Category:Body Alteration Category:Humans Category:Cryokinesis Category:DC Universe Category:Scientists